You know I'm Bad At Communication, It's The Hardest Thing For Me To Do
by conceptoftwo
Summary: Quinn was always there for Santana when she was having relationship problems with Brittany. Quinntana oneshot.


A/N: Just a little Quinntana oneshot for you! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been in love with Santana since she could remember. Ever since they were kids, Santana had always treated Quinn like she was a Queen and they would spend all of their free time together, they were inseparable. Over time Quinn realised that what she felt for Santana was not the feeling of friendship, it was much more than that.<p>

They always flirted with one another which gave Quinn some hope that maybe one day she and Santana could actually have something. However, all of that hope flew out of the window when Brittany came into the picture. All of a sudden Brittany had taken her position as the number one girl in Santana's life, sure Quinn and Santana were still best friends and still really close but it just wasn't the same and that stung Quinn, a lot.

Quinn was 16 when she felt her first heartbreak, it was the weekly unholy trinity sleepover at Santana's house and she had arrived slightly earlier than what was expected of her. It completely broke her heart when she walked into Santana's room to find Brittany and Santana topless making out on the bed.

It was one thing to see Santana with another person but to see her with another girl… that hurt more than words could say. Why not her? What did Brittany have that she didn't?

Quinn heard Santana calling after her but she just couldn't stop, she didn't want to hear what Santana had to say, or rather she couldn't hear what Santana had to say because if she had stuck around her secret feelings for Santana would be not so secret anymore.

Instead of sticking around she went somewhere else, she wanted to forget about what she had just witnessed so she got out her phone and dialled the only person she knew would come running to her if she asked.

"You've reached the Puckasaurus"

"Are you busy?" Quinn asked, her words acting on autopilot right now.

"For you baby, I'm always free" Quinn could practically see his smirk on the other line. She rolled her eyes at his comment, but she knew what she wanted right now and she was going to get it.

"Have you got any alcohol?" She asked, she was in desperate need at forgetting what had just happened and right now this was the only solution she could come up with, it was only a shame that Puck came along with it.

"I have wine coolers" Puck replied.

"Perfect"

That night Quinn made the mistake which would haunt her for the next nine months.

Three weeks later she found herself on Santana's doorstep, she had been ignoring the Latina for the past couple of weeks but she just couldn't anymore, she needed her best friend.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Santana asked, surprised to see the blonde standing in front of her.

"I needed to talk to you" Quinn rushed out, desperation clearly in her voice.

"Now you wanna talk?" Santana replied back bitterly, "So you're finally done avoiding me?"

"Santana" Quinn said pleadingly.

Santana stopped and took a proper look at Quinn's face, noticing how the confident look had changed into one of desperation and need. She saw how Quinn's eyes were puffy and red and she knew that that was a red flag, Quinn never let anyone see her at a weak point unless she absolutely needed to, unless she couldn't stop it.

"What's going on Q? What's wrong?" Santana asked, she was concerned now.

"Can we go up to your room?"

"Yeah sure" Santana moved to the side to let Quinn through who immediately passed her and made her way up to Santana's room. She had been there enough times to know where it was and to know that she didn't need permission to go anywhere in Santana's house.

When Santana turned around to shut the door to her room after following Quinn up the stairs she saw how Quinn was pacing around the room nervously and anxiously.

"Okay Quinn, you're starting to freak me out here. Will you tell me what's going on?"

Quinn stopped what she was doing and turned to face Santana. However instead of words coming out of her eyes, tears fell out instead.

Santana's face grew in concern, she was ready to give whoever it was that made Quinn like this a smack down. She moved forward and placed her hand on Quinn's cheek, her thumbs wiping away the tears that fell from Quinn's eyes.

"If someone's hurt you I need you to tell me who it is"

"No one's hurt me" Quinn said in a weak voice, shaking her head as she said so.

"Then what is it?" Santana pleaded as she asked.

Quinn hesitated for a moment before replying, "I'm pregnant"

Quinn couldn't tell what type of expression Santana was giving off right now, she was surprised, that was obvious but there was also something else which Quinn just couldn't place.

Santana removed her hand from Quinn's cheek and stepped back slightly.

"You're pregnant?" She repeated and Quinn nodded.

Santana couldn't look at Quinn, she didn't know where to settle her gaze, and she couldn't comprehend what Quinn had just said to her.

"Wha… when… who did you…" she couldn't finish.

"Puck" Quinn said after a moment.

Santana's face fell completely, her expression shifting between angry and hurt.

"You slept with Puck?"

Quinn shamefully nodded once again.

"Why?" Santana breathed out, the new information not settling at all.

"I was drunk" Quinn replied.

"He took advantage of you?!... I'm gonna kill him!" Santana made her way to move past Quinn so that she could go and make a special visit to Puck, or rather so that Snix could pay him a visit.

However, before Santana could reach the door Quinn managed to get herself in front of Santana, stopping her in her tracks by placing her hands on Santana's shoulders.

"No, Santana please don't. I need you here"

Santana was torn, on one hand she wanted to go and kick Puck's ass for sleeping with Quinn and on the other she wanted to be there for her best friend.

Quinn placed her hands on Santana's cheeks to get her to look her in the eyes.

"Please San"

Santana sighed, she couldn't resist those hazel eyes. "Okay" She gave in.

That night Quinn felt at peace, like all her problems had disappeared as she lay in Santana's arms. However, she still knew that her life was about to change.

* * *

><p>All through high school she and Santana stuck together side by side. Santana was there for Quinn when she gave Beth up, she was there when Quinn had gotten into that car accident, she was always there for Quinn which just made Quinn fall more in love with the brunette than she already was.<p>

However, this just made things harder for Quinn, since she knew that the Latina was still hooking up with Brittany.

To say it broke her heart when Santana officially came out with Brittany as her girlfriend was an understatement. Quinn was devastated, she saw the way Santana looked at the other blonde and she so desperately wished that she was on the other end of Santana's loving gaze.

All through senior year of high school Quinn had to watch Santana fall more and more in love with Brittany and that was torture. It was torture seeing the Latina hang on to every word the other blonde said, if Brittany wanted something, Santana would come running.

* * *

><p>When Santana and Brittany broke up the first time Quinn finally got her hope back. She was ecstatic that they were over because it meant that she finally had a chance with the brunette. Now that Brittany was out of the picture Quinn hoped that Santana would finally notice that she and Quinn would be perfect for one another.<p>

Quinn was in her first year of college when it happened. Santana had come all the way from Louisville to New Haven because she knew that Quinn was the only person she could properly talk to.

Quinn sat through Santana cries about how Brittany broke off the relationship because she couldn't deal with the long distance. Quinn knew she couldn't necessarily tell Santana how she felt then and there so she just sat there consoling Santana telling her that everything would be okay. She decided that she would give it a month or so to tell Santana how she truly felt about her.

However, her plan did not work out at all because about two weeks later Santana was calling her telling Quinn how happy she was that Brittany had decided she had made a mistake and wanted to give it another go.

* * *

><p>It became a frequent thing for Quinn to nurse Santana's broken heart after she and Brittany had broken up, but it always came back to bite her in the ass since it wouldn't be long until they would get back together.<p>

Quinn was currently 26 now, she had graduated from Yale at the top of her class, gotten herself through law school and bagged herself a job in New York City, which she saw as a bonus since Santana already lived there. The only downside was that Brittany did too. But most of all she was still as in love with the brunette as she was 10 years ago.

She had still had her fair share of relationships though, but none of them even came close to making her feel something stronger that she did for Santana and that was why none of them ever worked out.

Quinn couldn't even count the amount of times Santana had Brittany had broken up and then gotten back together now. The last time it happened Quinn was actually in a relationship with another person. Santana even started seeing someone else in the middle of it all but when Brittany had called telling Santana that she wanted to give it another go Santana dropped everything and rushed back to the blonde. Quinn would have hoped that Santana had learned by now, but it was still the same as it had ever been and she hated that.

Quinn's relationship didn't last long after that, she just was not 100% invested in it and decided that it would be best if they parted ways.

Quinn was currently sat on her couch, it was a Friday night and she had had a long day at work so to be relaxing in her apartment with a glass of wine was heaven right now. What she didn't expect however, was a knock at the door. She stood up from the couch wondering who it could be that was knocking at her door at this time on a Friday night.

She opened the door to see her best friend standing in front of her.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" She asked, slightly surprised to see the brunette before her but then again Santana did always make impromptu visits.

"It's over" Santana slurred slightly as she swayed against the door with a bottle of wine in her hands.

Quinn sighed, knowing the situation very well.

"Come in" Quinn helped Santana through the door and got her settled on the couch. She took the bottle of wine out of Santana's hands and placed in on the table in front.

"What was it this time?" Quinn asked.

"She said that she met someone new, so she broke up with me before she had the chance to cheat"

"I'm sorry San, you deserve better" Quinn said sincerely.

"Oh yeah? Like who? Who would want me?"

Quinn decided that that was her moment to go for it. She had wasted ten years of her life waiting around for the perfect moment only to see that there never would be one unless she put all of her worries to the side and just went for it. She was tired of waiting, she wanted to show Santana how she truly felt towards her, and that they would be perfect for one another.

Quinn leaned in and attached her lips to Santana's, which caught the Latina off guard. It was only a chaste kiss but it felt perfect to Quinn. She leaned back from the kiss slightly scared that she may have scared the brunette off. Quinn saw the surprised look on Santana's face which made her incredibly nervous. However, that didn't last for long as Santana's expression changed into one of hunger and leaned forward and connected her lips back on to Quinn's.

Quinn's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as Santana's lips moved passionately against her own. She knew in that moment that it was definitely worth the wait, it was worth the wait to be kissing Santana like this.

Santana outlined the bottom of Quinn's lip with her tongue, asking for entrance which Quinn was more than happy to grant her.

Santana moved her hand over to Quinn's thigh, shifting it so that Quinn was straddling her. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and Santana's hands placed on Quinn's waist.

"Bedroom" Quinn muttered desperately into the kiss.

Upon hearing this Santana separated her lips slightly from Quinn's just so that they were hovering over each other.

"Are you sure?" Santana had to ask, this was Quinn after all and they didn't do this. This wasn't the type of thing Santana ever thought she would get to do with Quinn.

Quinn smiled at Santana, there was no question what her answer would be. She had wasted years for this moment, "I'm very sure" She replied huskily, want dripping from her voice.

They met each other half way as their lips crashed back onto each other's.

Santana lifted Quinn up, and Quinn straight away wrapped her legs around Santana's waist as Santana carried them to Quinn's bedroom. Santana placed Quinn down on the bed, she stood at the end of the bed watching how the blonde's chest was heavily breathing up and down, staring at her in awe of how beautiful she was.

Quinn wiggled her finger suggestively at Santana, telling her to come over to her as she wanted to carry on from where they left off.

Santana smirked down at the blonde on the bed. She shifted her hands to the bottom of her top and lifted it over her head and then dropped it on the bed. She then crawled back on top of Quinn to re-connect their lips in a fiery kiss.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning feeling as if she was on cloud nine, the events of last night replaying over in her mind. It had always made her cringe when Brittany would go on about how good Santana was in bed but now she had first-hand experience that that was the truth.<p>

She woke up in Santana's arms, their naked bodies pressed against one another. Her head shifted in the crook of Santana's neck as she woke up, her arm tightening around Santana's waist. If Quinn was being honest, she had never slept better.

"Morning" Santana tiredly mumbled.

"Morning" Quinn replied, however, now the fear of it becoming awkward between the two of them arose. She didn't want things to be awkward, she wanted things to go in the complete opposite direction.

Santana rolled on her side to face Quinn, she smiled as she saw the blonde next to her.

"How is it possible that you look this good in the morning?" Santana said as she pushed a piece of the blonde's hair behind her ear.

Quinn blushed at the comment, she couldn't stop the grin from coming up on her face.

"You look cute when you blush" Santana said, making Quinn blush even more causing Santana to grin.

The two of them stayed in bed chatting for a little bit longer until Santana announced that she had to get home.

Quinn walked Santana to the door. Before leaving Santana turned around to face Quinn.

"I'll call you later?"

"Yeah"

Santana smiled at the blonde before leaning in to attach her lips to Quinn's for one last kiss before she left. Quinn couldn't help but smile into the kiss, her dreams finally coming true.

"Bye Q" Santana said as they came out of the kiss.

"Bye" Quinn grinned, the fear of Santana running back to Brittany slowly fading away after the night they had just shared together.

* * *

><p>It was only a few days later when Quinn heard from Santana again. Once she saw Santana's name light up on her phone a smile instantly arrived on her face. She rushed over to grab her phone so she could answer Santana's call.<p>

"Hey you" She answered, a grin creeping up on her face already.

"Hey Q" Santana replied.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. We could drink some wine and…" Quinn's voice got huskier at the end insinuating what she really wanted to happen tonight.

"Um, actually Q I needed to talk you about something" Santana said back and Quinn instantly did not have a good feeling about it. Especially with the tone of voice Santana was conveying.

"Okay… what's going on?" Quinn nervously asked back, her heart beating ten times faster now.

"Brittany called last night"

Quinn's heart immediately sank at those words, knowing full well where this was going to end up.

"Oh, what did she say?"

"She said she made a mistake breaking up with me. She wants to start over, forget all about what had happened in the past and focus on the future"

Quinn felt the lump in her throat get bigger and bigger. She felt the tears bunch up in her eyes, she knew that they were ready to fall any second because she knew what Santana's answer was going to be.

"And what did you say?" Quinn asked even though she already knew what Santana was going to say.

"I told her that we could give it a go" Santana confirmed Quinn's nightmare causing Quinn's tears to free fall down her cheeks.

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, "That's great San" She replied back, her voice however, sounding not convincing it all.

"Is it?" Santana asked back.

"If that's what you really want San"

"I don't know what I want anymore" Quinn heard Santana sigh down the phone.

"Well then I guess you better figure it out fast. Anyway, I have to go I'll talk to you later San" Quinn quickly ended, she couldn't talk about that any longer. She didn't want Santana to know that she had basically just ripped out her heart and shredded it to pieces.

"Quinn" Santana tried stopping her but it didn't work since Quinn had already hung up the phone.

Quinn cried herself to sleep that night, she figured that she should have known really, Santana always did this. She and Brittany would break up and then not long later they would get back together. Quinn knew that she was an idiot for thinking differently.

This time hurt more than the others though, she had a taster of what it was like to be with Santana and now she had to give that up. She knew that it really was time that she should start moving on and getting over Santana for real this time.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next 7 months Quinn and Santana's friendship weakened. They stopped seeing each other frequently. Santana really tried to focus on her relationship with Brittany, she really did but that was a lot harder than anticipated. Especially now everything she thought she knew was different.<p>

They weren't clicking anymore, it wasn't easy, Santana really had to try in the relationship, she had to force herself to believe that she actually felt something for Brittany but she just couldn't anymore and she knew that apart of the reason that her feelings for Brittany had died down was because of her feelings for another blonde.

Santana hated herself for what happened with Quinn, if she hadn't gotten back together with Brittany she and Quinn could have actually had something and that thought killed her.

She knew that it was finally time to do something about it, so she did the thing that she should have done a long time ago and ended her relationship with Brittany, for good this time.

Santana knew what she had to do now, she needed to go and see Quinn, she needed to apologise for these past few months and most importantly she had to go and tell her how she felt.

She didn't hesitate to go out to the blonde's apartment, when she got there she knocked on the door, praying that Quinn was in.

The door was opened and Santana instantly smiled upon seeing the blonde.

"Hi" Santana softly said.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Quinn said, surprised to see Santana standing before her.

"I needed to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure" Quinn moved to the side to let Santana through the door. Memories of the last time the two were alone in her apartment came flooding back to the both of them.

"So, what are you doing here San?" Quinn asked, as they both got settled on the couch.

"Brittany and I broke up" Santana informed her.

Quinn sighed, she couldn't go through this again. She had managed to get herself back together and now this was happening all over again.

"I'm sure you'll get back together in a few days" Quinn mumbled but Santana heard every word.

"I broke up with her"

That surprised Quinn, usually it was the other way round. "You did? Why?"

"Because I realised that I have feelings for someone else"

Now that definitely caught Quinn by surprise.

"With who?" she had to ask.

Santana moved closer to Quinn so that they were touching, she grabbed one of Quinn's hands and intertwined their fingers together.

"You, it's you Quinn. These past seven months I've tried my best to make things work out with Brittany, but I couldn't, I couldn't because I realised that I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you" Santana confessed.

Quinn shut her eyes tightly, hearing this killed her. Especially now she wasn't available.

"Say something Q" Santana said quietly.

"I'm with someone else" She whispered back.

Santana leaned back a little, "you are?" she didn't know about this, this was totally new information to her.

Quinn opened her eyes and saw the hurt in Santana's eyes.

"Her name is Alexa, we've been together for about six months" Quinn informed her.

Santana released a shaky breath at this, a burning question playing on her mind. "Do you love her?"

"I… I care about her very much"

"…Do you love me?" Santana had to ask.

"Santana" Quinn pleadingly sighed.

Santana couldn't stop herself from leaning in after that, Quinn didn't deny it and that was all Santana needed.

It was only a chaste kiss because Quinn managed to push her away before things could get heated.

"No Santana, you can't do this to me!" Quinn shouted as she stood up off the couch.

"I'm sorry" Santana whispered.

"You don't get to come here and tell me that you have feelings for me" Not now, I was doing okay before you showed up here"

"Quinn" Santana stood up and tried to grab Quinn's hand but Quinn quickly pulled back.

"I want you to leave Santana"

"Quinn" Santana tried once again.

"Now Santana" Quinn ordered, she couldn't deal with this right now.

Santana sighed in defeat, this was certainly not how she wanted this to go.

Later on that night Santana was sat alone on her couch nursing a bottle of wine. What happened at Quinn's place constantly replaying in her mind. She couldn't believe that Quinn was in a relationship and she didn't even know about it.

However a knock at the door soon interrupted her thoughts. She stood up off the couch and walked over to the front door thinking that it was Brittany coming to get the remainder of her things. She opened the door and it wasn't Brittany, it was Rachel who came storming into Santana's apartment.

"What do you think you are doing Santana?!" Rachel shouted as she entered the apartment.

Santana shut the door behind her and turned around to see the small brunette pacing around the room. Santana couldn't comprehend what was going on right now and why Rachel had just came in here shouting her head off.

"What are you talking about Berry?"

"You're ruining her life Santana! She was finally in a good place and now you've come along and messed that up"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Rachel turned around to face Santana, a look of fury on her face. "Quinn has been in love with you since she was 16 years old. She called me in tears and told me what happened. She was just starting to get over you and move on with her life and now it's like you've taken her back to square one"

"She's been in love with me all this time?" Santana repeated, if only she had known that at the time, she most definitely would have done something about it.

"You need to stay away from her Santana. She's with someone else now, you lost your chance"

"You can't tell me what to do Rachel, she's my best friend" Santana returned.

"If she was your best friend where have you been these past few months, huh?" Rachel fired back and Santana couldn't reply to it. The truth was she hadn't been there, and now she regretted it immensely.

"Stay away from her Santana" Rachel told her before leaving Santana's apartment.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Santana last saw Quinn, it had been horrendous and she just couldn't take it anymore. Especially now since it was Quinn's birthday and all she wanted to do was see Quinn, tell her happy birthday and also give her the gift she got her.<p>

She went over to Quinn's apartment because she just couldn't stay away any longer. It was her best friend's birthday, she had to be there. However, when she got there she was not expecting to see that there was a party going on for Quinn's birthday, it hurt Santana that she had not been invited to it.

She knocked on Quinn's door even though the door was already open, but she felt like she just couldn't walk in.

It wasn't long until she caught someone's eye, the same someone who had been on her mind for this past few months.

Santana couldn't stop herself from walking up to the blonde.

"Hi" She said nervously.

"Hi" Quinn replied back.

"Um, I just came here to with you a happy birthday and give you this" Santana held out the gift for Quinn to take.

"You didn't have to"

"I wanted to"

"Thank you" Quinn gave her a small smile.

"I didn't realise you were having a party" Santana commented.

"Yeah, Alexa surprised me with it"

"Oh, so you're still together then?"

"Yeah" Quinn hesitantly replied back.

"Hey babe, my parents are going to be here soon" a brunette girl came up to Quinn and placed her arm around the blonde's waist.

Santana scowled at the sight, figuring that this was Quinn's girlfriend.

"Who's this?" the girl asked upon seeing Santana.

"Um, I'm Santana" Santana replied.

"Oh, Quinn old friend from high school. I was wondering when we were going to meet. I'm Alexa." Alexa smiled.

"Yeah, Quinn's _old _friend" Santana said sadly.

"So babe, have you told her?" Alexa asked Quinn.

"Told me what?" Santana questioned.

Quinn looked up to Santana nervously and lifted her left hand up, "We're engaged" She hesitantly said.

Santana looked down at the ring on Quinn's finger, seeing that broke her heart. She looked up to Quinn's eyes and saw that they were staring deeply into her own.

"Oh" Santana felt her heart sink, "when did this happen?"

"I surprised her with it this morning" Alexa happily replied. "Oh my parents are here. I'll be right back babe" she placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek and then walked off towards the front door.

Quinn moved off too towards her bedroom and Santana went to follow her. Santana closed the door after her, leaving her and Quinn alone in the room.

Quinn was facing with her back towards Santana, staring down at the picture Santana got her. It was a picture of the two of them when they were kids.

"I've always loved this photo" Quinn said, knowing that Santana followed her in the room.

"I know" Santana replied.

Quinn placed the photo on her table beside the bed and then turned around to face the brunette.

"So, I guess congratulations are in order"

"I guess so" Quinn sadly said.

Santana saw the look on Quinn's face, it wasn't the look of someone who had just got engaged. She stepped forward so that they were face to face standing close together.

"Are you happy Quinn?" Santana had to ask.

"I can't answer that right now" Quinn held back a tear, it was too much having Santana here right now.

Upon hearing this Santana couldn't stop herself from leaning forward so that her lips were hovering just over Quinn's.

"Santana" Quinn whispered, not knowing whether she wanted Santana to stop or continue.

"Tell me to stop Quinn, just tell me to stop"

Quinn paused for a moment before replying, "I can't. I don't want you to stop"

Their lips crashed onto the others, moving against the others passionately. Quinn's hands moved up to Santana's hair and tangled their way into it and Santana placed hers around Quinn's waist, bringing her in so that there was no space between them.

"Fuck, I love you Quinn" Santana spoke into the kiss, she couldn't keep it in any longer. The blonde needed to know.

Quinn leant back from the kiss slightly, "You what?" she asked, clearly surprised to hear those word come out of Santana's mouth.

"Yeah, you what?" a separate voice in the room interrupted them.

They both turned their heads to see Alexa staring at them wide eyed and angrily.

"Alexa" Quinn whispered.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"I…" Quinn had no words.

"Look, Alexa…" Santana started off as she and Quinn separated from each other, but instead of finishing what she was going to say she fell to the floor from the punch that Alexa directed towards her eye.

"Santana!" Quinn immediately when over to Santana's side to check if she was okay.

Quinn managed to help Santana get back up again, Santana was clutching her eye with her hand.

"What the fuck!" Santana shouted in agony.

"Get her out of here Quinn" Alexa yelled.

"I'm not leaving" Santana stood her ground. "Not without her"

Hearing this caused Alexa to connect her fist to Santana's face once again.

"Alexa! Stop!" Quinn pleaded, tears now falling out of her eyes.

"Get out of here!"

Santana shook her head, "I love her. I'm in love with her and I'm not leaving without her." Santana turned to face Quinn, "we couldn't have something Q, and we could be together. I know you love me too"

However, upon hearing this Alexa made a move to go in and hit Santana once again but Quinn managed to get herself in front of her and stopped her before she could do anything.

Quinn turned around to face Santana, "You should go Santana" Quinn softly told her.

"Quinn" Santana pleaded.

"Please San"

Santana sighed as she looked at Quinn in the eye, there was nothing more she could do. She gave Quinn one last look before making her way past Alexa and leaving through the door.

Later on that night Santana was sat on her couch, holding a bag of frozen peas to her eye since it was starting to swell up.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Santana got up off the couch and walked over to the door, whoever it was she wasn't in the mood to deal with them, not tonight. She opened the door and saw that it was Quinn standing there.

"Hi" the blonde whispered.

"Hi"

Santana moved to the side to let Quinn through the door, they both walked over to the couch and sat down. They sat closely together on the couch and straight away Quinn took the frozen peas out of Santana's hand and held it there on Santana's eye for her instead.

As she did this Santana noticed that Quinn's left hand no longer had a ring on it, she lifted her hand up to cover Quinn's hand.

"What happened?" She softly asked.

"I left her" Quinn responded. "I couldn't marry her when I'm still madly in love with you"

Santana couldn't stop the grin from arriving on her face.

"I love you Quinn"

Quinn matched Santana's grin, finally feeling like she was happy, that she finally got her wish. "I love you too"

They both leaned forward to connect their lips together. It was by far the best kiss they had ever shared because now their feelings were out in the open and their love for one another was no longer a secret.

"I can't believe Santana Lopez from Lima heights adjacent let someone hit her and get away with it" Quinn chuckled as they leant back from one another as the kiss ended.

"She got off lightly. Plus I figured that you wouldn't be too happy with me if I retaliated. But now even with this" she pointed to her eye, "I think I got the better end of the deal"

"Are we really going to do this San?" Quinn asked. "Are we really going to give us a go?"

"I would never do anything to hurt you Quinn" Santana reassured her.

"How do I know that you won't go running back to Brittany when the time came?" Quinn asked, letting Santana know her biggest fear.

Santana shook her head slightly, "It's always been you Quinn, ever since we were kids. I never thought that you would actually have feelings for me so I went for Brittany instead. I can promise you that I will love you forever Q"

"Forever?"

"Until the day I die baby"


End file.
